Stuffed Wolves and Pi Necklaces
by Sourpurple
Summary: With everyone else out of town or MIA. Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Derek exchange gifts. DYDIA CENTRIC.


A/N: Just a short Dydia gift exchange story. I know I should be working on my multi-chapter but I haven't written anything in a while and something short but sweet would be nice. This was requested by I_SHIPHOLTON on twitter, who was asking for a Derek/Lydia gift exchange fic. Hope you enjoy! Once again, sorry for any grammatical errors I am working on 6 hours of sleep and no beta.

It was the first year Lydia Martin had a group of friends that actually wanted to do something dorky like Secret Santa. Every year she would celebrate the holidays with her rich, popular girl friends and they would talk about their boyfriends and cars said boyfriends would drive, but no this year. Ever since she was plagued with the indignity of being labeled a "freak" those "friends" abandoned her; they wouldn't be caught dead hanging out with the girl who ran around the woods naked, and wrote on chalk boards backwards.

This year the girl who was once the most popular girl in school spent most of her time with the two biggest dorks in Beacon Hills: Scott McCall and Stiles.

She didn't know how she got into the mess of having to buy Derek Hale a present for the holidays, but she did.

"Whose up for a gift exchange this year?" Stiles chimed in, a hamburger in his mouth and milk in his left hand. Lydia always wondered why they served meat and dairy some days, but that was a question she would ponder on a different day. "Gift exchange? Just the three of us?" Scott asked, looking at Lydia and Stiles with the same confused look he gave pretty much everyone, all day every day. Scott wasn't much for facial expressions, Lydia thought to herself.

"Just the three of us would be boring." The red head said in a tone of voice that could only be described as disinterested. "Allison is trying to steer clear of all of us, Jackson is gone, who knows where your other wolfy people are and no matter how nice she is I don't think asking Scotts mom to join in would give us any cool people points." "We can ask Derek!" Stiles called out, throwing out his silver burger wrapper and hitting the garbage pale almost barely.

Lydia thought about it for a second, but she wasn't entirely sure that was a good idea. Derek wasn't alone much these days, with Peter following him around every where and the new alpha pack trying to kill him, but still it was the holidays and there was something so lonely about him. The man did look like he could use a hug, when he wasn't make a face like he was about to rip someones face off.

"Derek sounds good. Ask him McCall!" Lydia demanded, Stiles nodded in agreement, whether he was too afraid to disagree or if he just didn't care was up to interpretation. After a ton text messages, lots of grumbles and the "confused Scott" look. Scott declared that Derek agreed to a secret santa gift exchange, except he wasn't going to spend a lot of money, Scott gave Lydia a pointed look.

Sure Lydia was a princess but she wasn't stupid. "Derek Hale is cheap, we get it and who says he's going to have me anyway?" Both Scott and Stiles looked at each other and demanded Lydia rephrase her sentence. It took her a second to realize what she said that was so wrong, but she did understand that the few people in school that were still talking to her were perverts. "My house! Tomorrow. We pick names! And I better not get Derek!"

She got Derek.

Shopping at the mall for an older, scruffy guy was not a lot of fun. They all set a limit of 50 bucks, but Lydia always had a tendency to go over. Plus, what do you get for the werewolf that has absolutely nothing?

Then she saw it, the most perfect gift. Well to her anyway, she wasn't sure if Derek would like it. Heck she didn't care. It was either this or a gift card to get his leather jacket cleaned, which in retrospect seemed to be a lot more practical than the gift she was about to get the poor, young alpha.

They decided to exchange the gifts at Scott's house. His room was always so stuffy, but his mother didn't care that they were up there when she was off at work. In fact she found it to be a welcome exchange from all of those times they would go running around the woods hunting for one thing or another, constantly getting in trouble along the way.

Scott and Stiles got each other matching fishing hats. Apparently they both liked to fish, who knew? The two best friends pretended like they were in a buddy stoner movie most of the night and the matching hats just made it worse. They were so busy making jokes and acting like kids, Lydia almost forgot about her own present. "My turn, I guess." she said calmly.

Grabbing a pink bag from behind her, she gently handed it to Derek whose face was unreadable. He carefully opened the bag, as if snakes were going to pop out from it. "It's not going to bite you, just open it." Derek gave Lydia a quizzical look that easily changed to a cautious one. "No offense, but the last time I had a surprise from you I had powder all over my face and a major head ache. Not taking my chances on this one."

He carefully opened the bag, and pulled something out of it. It was a stuffed grey wolf, with blue eyes and a motorcycle jacket. Derek looked up to face Lydia. "If looks could kill.." Lydia thought to herself, staring right back at him, concentrating on his green eyes and jet black hair. "Is this some sort of joke?" he said, sounding almost angry. "No I just thought he looked like you!" Lydia said, looking right at him, never moving back, even if a part of her was scared for her life. "Here." he said, not even moving.

Wrapped in old news papers was Lydia's gift. It was a silver necklace with the Pi shape on it. A favorite of Lydia's, once she'd never be caught dead wearing in the past because her friends would call her a nerd, but now she didn't care much about what they thought of her at all.

"Wow! This is cool! Thanks Alpha!" Lydia chirped, crawling over to the man across from her and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. If Lydia wasn't moving back quickly to her place, she might have been able to see the blus that escaped from Derek's unshaven cheeks.

"Whatever." he said. "I have to go do, you know, IMPORTANT things. Thanks for the little girl present Lydia." before Lydia could answer, Derek was gone.

"Little girl present!" she started huffing and puffing, walking about the room. "I put a lot of effort into that gift, not to mention having to fight a 10 year old girl for that little leather jacket!" and just like Derek before her, she stormed out of the house, not so much as a goodbye to her friends Lydia was a girl on a mission.

When she pulled up to the old Hale house she had no idea what she was going to say or do, but she knew one thing, Derek was an unappreciative jackass and he was going to pay for that snide remark he made about her gift.

She was about to go up to the house and give Derek a piece of her mind she saw his car parked in the drive way and her wolf sitting on the dashboard. Prim and proper, not thrown on, but like he was secured inside.

Lydia's rage turned into aw. Maybe Derek Hale wasn't such a jackass after all...


End file.
